Hydria: The World of Impuritys
by DtheDeity
Summary: Yayyy. Our second favourite Kaiju is Back! After dwelling in a hidden cavern for years, Hydria is bought back to the light of day by humans escavating for the nearly extict source of energy,Oil. Hydria gains a new rage for humans and destroys them and their machines. After this he discovers the world has been completely mutated he starts to go on a rampage to destroy the cause.
1. Chapter 1

Hydria was resting in an underground cavern. The battle he had went through with the Godzilla knock-off and his female counterpart had tooken its toll on him. Eria or Aria was dealt with,but his hatred for the godzillasaur speacies remained strong. Though Zilla wasn't a Godzillasaur he was close enough to the real thing. Hydria thought that Zilla and any relatives of him would be easy kills if he ever ran into one,but he decieded a slow and alone life would make his life easier. Though it got boring at times it was better then another fight. The hyeana kaiju made his life go on by eating these giant insects he found abundent. He hated them. The tough, dry, then liquidy bug would make his spine and tail shiver when he ate one.  
Hydria had spent many a years residing in those caverns. He even got comfortable with eating the bugs. But one day, the ceiling above him crashed as a bunch of mud and small metal creatures filled his home. He got pinned for awhile by the sudden implosion of the caverens and just laid there silently. He didn't like the feeling of being suppresed and didn't want to stay like this long, so he rose up as much as he could. Causing the walls around the initial crater to fall and sending oddly haired apes running and shouting. He saw the ape's odd contrapsions and put two and two together. These creatures had destroyed his resting place. With a new rage in his eyes he unleashed his high pitched beam attack on the machines. Causing the apes internal pain,slowly killing them all and destroying their machines in the progress. Leting out its signeture wail, Hydria made its way to the nearest ape settlement. Osaka. 


	2. MUTO part one

Hydria was running through gun and missile fire. He was furious. These humans disturb him and destroy his home yet they have every right to try and defend themselves? They're the ones who now had turned Japan into one giant wasteland. He was doing the country a favor by destroying the cities that were left and committing mass genocide of the humans here.

The humans kept the missiles coming the n when that was ineffective brought about lasers that fired blue beams at the hyena monster. Now many would make you believe that kaiji were not intelligent, and many would be right, but some are very intelligent. Some smarter then humans. Hydria, realizing that he wasn't durable enough to take this much damage, faked weakness and swayed until falling to his side and taking a deepbreath before holding it in.

He could hear them cheering for their victory over the molecular monster and after ftwo hours of making sure he was "dead" they started to pull back their tanks and lasers. When he felt enough had left Hydria rose quickly and swept his tail over a majority of the city he was currently attacking by elongating the amount of cells in his tail and stretcing it. Before the humans could counteract his attack, Hydria released the air in his lungs into a high-pitched wail that pushed back everything and shattered glass miles away, causing internal damage to humans over a fair distance away. Hydria looked around at the destruction he caused. Quite a sight ti see honestly. Many buildings shattered around like glass, the smell of blood in the air. Intoxicating to Hydria.

The moment, however, was soon interrupted by a force grabbing onto his tail and abruptly pulled him causing Hydria to fall down and get hit and jabbed by the remains of the city. His mystery attacker then pulled upwards giving him knowledge that his attacker could fly. His thoughts were soon stopped by s feeling of weightlessness. He was now falling down to the earth quickly and smashed into a barely standing building. Pain shot through his body as he tried to stand. Shaking his head he looked around.

By following the sound of clicking, he saw his attacker. An insect looking creature with narrow eyes and gray skinned body. His arms had hidden wings. This creature was a M.U.T.O. Male to be exact. Even though it was taller than him, Hydria's mass outweighs the others.

A fight was definitely about to begin...

* * *

**Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading Hydria: World of Impurities. I am, as always, accepting ocs. Though this story will lack in dialogue, human ocs are permitted since there will be at least SOME dialogue. Ocs can be PMed or if your not a fanfictioner you can add them to the reviews. Read and review please. This is DtheDeity, going threw dimensions.**


	3. Deformation

Hydria looked around. Upon starting the battle the parasitic insect thingy flew upwards and disappeared in the clouds. Instantly Hydria got hit in the side by a tackle from the MUTO and stumbled as it climbed onto him. His weight causing Hydria to buckle down and try to crawl as it beat his back with its legs. Even grappling his maw and pulling back.

The creature soon flew off as Hydria swung his tail at an attempt to defend himself. The MUTO soon grabbed onto the tail and flew, dragging Hydria with him through crushed buildings new and old. The MUTO noticed Hydria's lightness and flew upwards. Hydria shocked and panicked, Started to flail in it's grip. The parasite seemed to smirk as it let go. Dropping Hydria a few miles from the air and into one of the tallest buildings still standing. Hydria seemed dead but the MUTO wanted to be sure and propelled it's self down. Crashing into the body of Hydria making it go completely limp.

The MUTO made a satisfied grunt the started to sniff Hydria. Noticing it's radioactive core and body, he started to speak. He was talking with something. Night had fallen when a thump was felt by anything on the ground. The slow thump thump of the earth started to wake Hydria from unconsciousness. He saw the creature that had beat him looking away from his body at a large dust cloud. He started to fly up. Happily chirping as he got closer to the cloud only for his chirps to turn into chokes and gurgles. His body twitched before falling to the ground and his bright red eyes turning dark. Hydria rose aand dislodged his tail from the throat of the male MUTO and did his signature cackle.

His cackling was cut short by a mournful wail. The being in the dust revealed itself to be a female version of the one he just killed. Only the female was huge! It nearly doubled in size to Hydria and weighed five times more. She pressed her muzzle to the dead male's the nudged him a little before looking to Hydria. Hydria backed up. Falling prey to her fierce gaze and the rage that it held. She let out a battle cry before charging. Hydria, not wanting to due obviously, sprinted away. She continued chasing after Hydria, gaining more and more speed as she ran. Her weight shaking the earth and the piles of rubble on the ground.

Hydria turned his head to look back at the one chasing him. He knew that he couldn't out run her, so in a last ditch attempt he jumped up and landed on her back as she past. And viciously clawed and bit at her. Using his molecular tail to create a large wind barrier to slow her down shaped his tail into a giant bludgeon and repeatedly bashed at her. Weakening her with each hit. She fell, flinging Hydria off in the process. He crashed and skidded across the destructed landscape and halted at the base of a building that had it's top half blown off. He slowly rose and only saw for a split second the body of the female MUTO crashing into him through what was left of the building.

Hydria felt like every bone in his body was smashed. His tail swayed slowly and weakly as he half stood and aimed his maw torwards the female who was ready to charge agaiagainsn and he let loise his last resort move. He wailed at first slightly stunning the MUTO, then he he fired his powerful, now orange, beam at her sending her back. He then repeated this a few times before raising his head up to the sky and then leveling it. Releasing a giant beam that near incinerated the female. Leaving the mist part of her face gone. And her right shoulder completely wiped away from existence. She slowly wailed before another beam finished her off. The massive body of hers falling over and lying still.

Hydria panted then released a victorious yet mournful wail. Signaling his victory to any around. He stopped his wail and the damage took its toll. He lost feeling in his body and his tail slowly drooped and he fell over on his side. His eyes slowly closing as he took in another breath, before taking in no more...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but hey. Giant Monsters what are you going to do? **


	4. Captured

Hydria's legs buckled as he tried to rise. His body twitched each breath he took. His tail swayed behind him to hellp him keep his wavering balence. He looked around. He saw the to M.U. he had fought lay there dead. Hydria huffed with victory, before walking to a small lake and lapped up the stale water. The taste of it causing him to cough some of it out from his mouth. Hydria shook his head in an attempt to get the water off of his face. The air smelt putrid. His nostrils stung as he sniffed the air. He hadn't noticed these terrible conditions as he was fighting the two walked through the remains of the destroyed city. Looking at the sight before him, Hydria felt utter rage fill bellowed a long howl that shattered whatever glass remained in the buildings. His tail grew larger in mass as he swung it to complety leval all the buildings. He ran around, destroying whatever he could with whatever he had. His tail thrashed around, knocking building scraps down and some wires. His maw chomping down on nothing but air as he bit down with rage at nothing. His rage soon calmed.

He looked around. He knew the cause of this. Those creatures. Those weak apes. Humans. Yeah humans. Those creatures that caused this world to become a wasteland were humans. Hydria's body shook with fury as he rose his head up and roared a long and intimidating challenge. A challenge to all humans. A challenge to not just them, but any being that aligns with them. He slammed his tail to the ground as he stopped roaring. Taking little time to check for anything that could that could pose a threat, Hydria rushed from the gravel into some orange mountains.

* * *

**Nexia, Ganto. Formally Las Vegas**

"It's an interesting one, No?" said a man with a sapphire eye and a suit of pure platinum. His beard was small and light, making it appear his jaw was white. He had long crimson hair and a rugged face. He had his hair pulled back into a large ponytail and his teeth were filed sharp. The aura around him was as flattering as his appearance. It felt as though going near him would drive you nuts. His slouched back loomed over a women in a chair who was currently watching a screen showing Hydria and the two M.U.T.O 's fight.

"I must give you credit Algine. This is an impressive find." She stood up."But it's nothing to impressive."

"Excuse me? This creature is unheard of. Probably the only of its kind!" Algine mused.

"I don't care about rarity, I care about power. This creature seems like it could be easily beaten by a C class monster."

Algine sighed,"I guess you're right mistress," he hopped back and twirled." But I really l ike this one." Algine left leaving the woman alone. She stared at the still image of Hydria.

"So... You're alive after all. I see the years haven't done a thing to your beauty." She smirked and sent a ball of electricity from her mouth that fried the screen."I hope me and you get to cross paths again."

* * *

**Hydria**

Hydria was now heading to a forest. This forest was black and the trees seemed like goop. The foul odor and the heat from global warming didn't help none. Hydria weighed his options as he walked in. There wasn't anywhere else to go. Hydria crept through the forest. His ears trying to pick up any sound. His tail rocked slowly behind him as he walk through the nasty forest. Not wanting to be swayed from his path, Hydria used his tail as a stake and put it into the ground and continued to walk. Getting lost was the last thing he wanted.

As he walked he felt something snag his foot, before he could react a giant wire wrapped around his leg as more sprayed from above. He was captured in a trap. He tried to move but the wire continued to fall onto him. He tried to bite through it and use his tail to cut it, but it was no use. He heard roaring, but not from another monster, these were vehicles. He turned his head and saw the naked apes form a circle around him. Attaching cables to the wire trap and started to drive off dragging the molecular hyena with them.

As hours pass Hydria soon woke up from sleep and found himself in a large building. Hydria got up quickly and changed his tail's molecular structure into the hardest element he could think of. Diamond. He started to bash at the walls with his now diamond tail but failed to even utter a dent into the large grey wall. He stopped and rest. Hus stamina wasn't depleted. Being an evasive fighter his stamina was unbeatunbeatable, but he kneknowew attempting to break free was useless. As he looked around he saw a hole open up in one of the walls. A human with crimson hair and a shiny suit walked into his enclosure.

"Hello there!" The man shouted up to Hydria causing him to tilt his head. The man grinned showing his sharp teeth."I hope you are doing well!"

Hydria glared at the human in front of him. It was stupid. Hydria could just step on this man and he'd be dead. So no wanting to delay the inevitable Hydria rose his foot and quickly stomped on the man. Hydria's bored expression would soon turn into shock as his foot was electrified and a burst caused him to blow back. When Hydria looked back and saw a female human with static around her mouth,"I can't have you two fighting already." The human mused as she walked down some stairs and met with the crimson haired human.

"I'm sorry mistress I was trying to be polite." the crimson haired human pleadpleaded to her.

"It's fine Algine." The woman looked harmless. Her ling white hair almost touched the ground. Her outfit was just a plain t-t-shirt and some black pants. Her young face smiled at Hydria."I'm glad you're here Hydria."

Hydria just glared at her as he licked his paw. It's singed ans burnt fur and skin still hurting from whatever just happened. The woman looked at his paw,"Sorry about that but I can't have you two fighting," She walked closer to Hydria and ignored his growls of warning."It's very nice to see you again."

Hydria ignored anything she had to say. Thinking back to Godzilla (Zilla Jr) and Shousei. Hydria wanted revenge against Godzilla because he killed his entire pack. As his thoughts went from Godzilla to Shousei he felt his rage intensify. Shousei had tooken his form. His form! No less insulting him to whole new levels. He had wanted to rip her head off, but Aria wasn't being a helpful playmate. So he just settled on killing the God of insanity. He definitely grew insane himself. After some Kaiju mass extinction he found himself hiding out. Only surfacing when a group of humans started to be able to shift into some of the great Kaiju. Hydria was only twenty five meters, but the Kaiju he knew were one hundred meters or some even talker then that! He was lucky to face one at least he could be as tall as its knees! Then after his first appearance and was shot by the imitation Godzilla king and another monster imitation of Ghidorah he found they made him mutate to his final form. An eighty meter high, Plasma breath shooting, sonic wail firing, molecular king version of himself! Though je wasn't as tall as most he was long and bulky. His body was still deathly frail compared to other monsters, but his skills as an evasive fighter still kept sith his further mutation. Then an event happened which was... odd say the least. Before Hydria could think any longer he found himself drifting to sleep after feeling something jab into his foot. He layed down and yawned and went to sleep.

** If you're wondering what that last segment was it wad an easter egg to my past story involving Hydria and Jase Raven 13's story that will have Hydria making appearances in it! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story and please check out The Godzilla Legacy story Jase Raven 13 is writing! You will definitely not regret it! **


	5. Darkened Sleep

Hydria awoke to the sight of a large savanna. The heat felt perfect to Hydria and as he looked around he saw his pack, but nit his pack. Their tail's were small abd weak and they seemed to be like your run-of-the-mill hyenas. Hydria looked down at himself and saw that he himself had reverted back to being a normal hyena. He felt himself experience a new feeling of happiness. He started to run to his family only for everything to go black. When everything lit up again he saw his pack in cages. The naked apes had caught the entire pack and were now loading them on to jeeps. Hydria felt rage flow. He was about to rip the humans to shreds but everything went dark again. The world lit up to the view of a large green river flowing straight to the jeeps he and his pack were in. The humans were oblivious to it as they talked and laughed. When one of them finally noticed it was too late as it bashed into the jeeps and humans hard. The jeeps were pulled with the current, the pack all managed to get air now and then as Hydria watched in horrific nostalgia. As the river subsided the pack and Hydria underwent a painful transformation. Their tail's grew longer and thicker and their mouths grew long with sharper and curved teeth. Their chests and lungs became more developed and their color changed drastically. They were now the mutant hyena pack.

Everything went black again. When relit Hydria saw him and his pack back on the island where they killed many other mutated creatures. Hydria saw a boat coming to the island. A boat which harbingers the end of his pack. He saw one of his pack members sneak to the boat as it docked. Readying itself to jump aboard. It jumped up and on taking the humans aboard by surprise. It released its wail in which caused the humans to cover their ears. The others soon swarmed in. As one was ready to jump at a human a green fire enveloped it. A large reptile lunged from the water. Hydria knew what the outcome was to be. The world went black again this time it relit to the sight of large mountains that were now under water. Hydria saw Aria/Eria fighting with Godzilla. The fighting ravaged underwater and soon was met with the arrival of Shousei who took Hydria's form. The battle was soon over as Hydria saw another version of himself blow Aria/Eria's head off as it was ready to kill Godzilla and Shousei.

As the world went black again Hydria saw infront of him black scales. As he looked upwards he saw a great dinosaur. One that far towered his Godzilla. This was a true Kaiju. This was the King of the Monsters. The true Godzilla. Hydria backed up. His meeting with this creature was not the best. Hydria barely came up to his knees and his wail seemed to only nake him angry. The only threat Hydria could do to him was with his tail, but Godzilla just walked off the jabs and easily discarded Hydria.

"Is he almost awake yet?" Algine yawned as he poked a body. The room he was in was mostly metal and scientists were all doing sciencey stuff to a man's body.

"The initial stages have gone by in success but we're afraid he may have been put in a comatose." One of the scientists told Algine.

"Do we really need a repeat of Ovea?" Algine stated as he brought a hand up to cover a yawn.

The scientist popped his wrist,"This why we are taking every precaution to keep that from happening. Our investor sparred no expense this time."

"Oh god if you say we have the most advanced security system in the world I swear..."

"In which we do." Stated a female scientist.

Algine's nose started to bleed,"is something wrong sir?"

Algine wiped his nose,"I'm sorry I just had an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity."

The female scientist spoke up,"Wow Algine I didn't think you were so stupid."

Algine kept a blank face,"I hope all of you die." With that remark left the room to leave the scientists with their project as soon after loud screaming could be heard.

The scientists all laughed until one of them had their head slashed off. Blood spewed from his body as the man on the table was sitting up and eating the head of the scientist. One other scientist tried to run only for a tendril to impale his heart. Another tendril came and shot straight through the leader's head. As most of the bodies dropped snickering could be heard from the man. Bandages covered his head and most of his body. The female scientist had resorted to playing dead and the last male took a chair and was about to smash it over the man's head only too meet with an orange blast of energy that came from the man's uncovered mouth which caused his bandages to catch fire.

In a security room Algine was lazily sitting in a seat with his arms behind his head watching the ordeal,"I told them so."


End file.
